Goodbye Forever
by love.was.still.around
Summary: Temari travels back to Suna to say her last goodbye. Sequel to Last Chance ... A/N a "had to write" kind of story, comtains thoughts of suicide, ENJOY!


It has been months since Temari finally broke down and cried. Close to a year since Suna had fallen. ... And now Temari had finally been given the clearance to go back to her fallen homeland. A place she grew up and a place she had to leave.

Through all the confusion, Temari had been made a Konoha ninja, with the help of Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara. No one complained as much, she was a great addiction, and no other country was willing to take in the Sand kuniochi with the fear she carried the virus.

Both generations of the Ino-Shika-Cho teams were there to escort the once Suna princess to and from her home land. Only one of the 6 Konoha nin had seen Temari break down, but now, all of them could see the nervousness the Wind Mistress held.

Standing in front of the rubble of Suna was devestating.

"Temari ... ?" Shikamaru said caustiously

"I-i need to be left for a minute." Temari mumbled not turning to face him. It was her home, her loss ... she didnt want to be a burden.

She never felt like this before. The utter pain that was losing everything that dignified her as the Suna kuniochi. Someone of a greater family in the small village in Wind Country. She felt ... lost. Something was definatetly missing and she needed to find what it was.

Her heart felt like it was beating without a purpose. She should have died with her brothers. Died caring for them like she did for years. They shouldn't have left her... Not again.

The sad reminder that Temari had almost lost Gaara and Kankuro before made her loose her breath for a moment. She wanted to do everything in her power to save them, but even then, she wasn't strong enough.

The intense training she went through after to prove to herself she was in fact strong enough for her brothers. But even that wasn't enough. One simple disease killed them both, along with the rest of the village.

Temari pulled the kunai secrectly out of her kimono. She might have been the last of all the Suna nin and citizens, but she wasn't about to let them leave her. She wasn't about to stay without them.

Temari pulled out a scroll and slashed her wrist, dripping the red liquid onto it. She could feel the eyes on her, but she didnt care. Performing a bunch of hand seals quickly and out of their sight, she watched as the scroll dissolved into sand and blew in the wind.

The feelings were overwhelming, she needed to leave now that she knew she had left herself in the hands of Suna. She just let the tears fall as she stood by her homeland.

"You know, injurying yourself won't bring them back." a voice whispered in her ear as a hand pulled the kunai out of her hand. She let it fall not thinking, just trying to let herself go, like the scroll in the wind and sand.

"I can't bring them back to life, but I can bring me closer to them." Temari just barely whispered, voice still slightly breaking.

"You can't commit suicide here." Shikamaru said pulling her into a hug, just like that time on the hill.

Temari felt the one arm around her wait, his head on her shoulder, and his other hand slowly wrapping her injured arm. He really did care for her, and like always, was here for her.

"You know..." Temari said into his neck," I think I'm too comfortable with you to die just yet."

Leaning back just slightly, Temari lightly pressed her lips to his and enjoyed his company. His facial expression afterwards made her smile slightly. It was amazed mixed with confused and anxiety. He always was an odd person.

"How troublsome ... why'd you cut youself?" Shikamaru asked confused

"Suna tradition, it allows your soul to rest in the place a loved one is buried so you can be with them afterwards. I may be a Konoha nin now, but I refuse to ever leave my Suna roots." Temari said as she gathered a small bottle of sand from right beside the ruins. "And I can't ever leave my brothers."

A small smile came from Shikamaru, like her knew what it was like to want to still be with someone. He grabbed her hand as he pulled her over to the others, who were looking the other way.

One last look back and Temari could see it. Her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro waving goodbye. Along side them was her sensei, Baki, her uncle, Yashamaru, and her parents. All of her friends and colleagues were their as well. They all seemed happy, yet sad to see her leave.

That was Temari's last memory of her family. That and the wind that seemed to blow around her one last time as she was crossing the borderline. It may have chilled her to the bone, but it was familiar and comforting.


End file.
